Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-1}{10y} + \dfrac{-6}{10y}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{-1 - 6}{10y}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-7}{10y}$